


What's Your Fantasy?

by mcgarrygirl78



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: F/M, Humor, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-08
Updated: 2014-10-08
Packaged: 2018-02-20 08:24:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2421818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mcgarrygirl78/pseuds/mcgarrygirl78
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“When you say it like that it sounds unfair.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	What's Your Fantasy?

**Author's Note:**

> These two just keep going in my head. I’m having just as much fun as they are.

“Prentiss.”

“David!” she reached over to slap his chest, a strange combination of laughter and groaning coming from her diaphragm.

“What? I'm serious.”

“No.” Erin shook her head. “No, no, no, no.”

“You’ve never thought about it? Not once?” He asked.

“No. Was I supposed to?”

“Angry sex can be hot.” Dave said.

“Who says it would be angry sex?” Erin asked.

“Well you two aren’t exactly best friends. Seriously, you’ve never thought about it?”

“No, I haven’t. But apparently you have…a lot.”

“Not a lot.” Dave said. “Just a few times.”

“Yeah,” she poked his side. “A few times a day I think.”

Erin sipped her tea and looked around the nearly deserted diner. It used to be open all night but closed at midnight now. Tough economic times meant less customers and higher probability of crime. Maybe one day it would go back to 24 hours. This wasn’t the first meal they had there.

Erin loved breakfast for dinner so she and Dave would go and talk about anything that came to their minds. Tonight it happened to be fantasies. Though they’d been together for years now, she’d never asked him what he was into. Their sex life seemed to satisfy him…it satisfied her as well.

But tonight curiosity simply got the best of her. No wonder it killed the cat. It probably did so slowly and painfully. The cat was a nosy idiot.

“Honestly, I just,” Rossi grinned. “I'm a man; men think about these things.”

“Well women do too you know.”

“Really? So it’s not Prentiss for you? Who is it?”

“Ladies don’t reveal those kinds of things in public.” Erin replied.

“I need to know.” He leaned forward across the Formica table so he could whisper. “I really, really need to know.”

“I'm sure its not who you think. I never said it was a woman.”

“I'm struggling to believe that you’ve never had the hot girl on girl fantasy, Erin. I know that you're a little repressed…”

“Hey! I am not repressed. I know what I want, how I want it, and when I want it. That’s not repressed. Not every woman fantasizes about other women.”

“Then tell me who it is.” Dave said. “As long as it’s not Hotch, I'm OK.”

“What’s so wrong with it being Aaron Hotchner?” She asked.

“Well, he’s one of my closest friends. It can't be him.”

“So you're allowed to fantasize about my doing dirty, angry things with and to Emily Prentiss but I can't fantasize about Aaron Hotchner?”

“When you say it like that it sounds unfair.” Dave replied.

“Good…because that’s how it’s supposed to sound.”

The server came to their table. She smiled, refilling Dave’s coffee cup and giving Erin more hot water for her tea. As she walked away Erin grabbed a Lady Grey teabag and dropped it in the mug.

“Its not Hotch, is it?”

“Wouldn’t you like to know?” she couldn’t help but grin when she said it.

“Unfair thy name is Erin Strauss. I told you and now you won't tell me.”

“I’m finding I didn’t want to know yours.”

“You're not telling me because it’s Hotch. I swear that’s why.”

“You're adorable when you're slightly jealous.” Erin smiled.

“Well you're adorable all the damn time so we’re even. Just tell me.”

“No.”

“OK, just tell me it isn’t Hotch and we’re fine.”

She laughed, covering his hand with hers. She could see the look in his eye. He was trying to hide it but he would be upset if it was Hotch. It so wasn’t Hotch; she didn’t feel that way about him at all. She didn’t hate the man, as some people would claim she did, but she surely didn’t want him in her bed. Not even in a dream sequence.

He wasn’t even her type. Of course now she was starting to worry that Emily Prentiss might be Dave’s type. Was it just that a man couldn’t resist the lesbian fantasy or was there something more to it? She was dying to know.

“You're attracted to Emily Prentiss?” she asked.

“What?”

“Emily Prentiss, David? Do you find her attractive?”

“Sure, Emily is a beautiful woman. She’s not my woman, but she is a beautiful woman.”

“You're saying what you think I want to hear.” Erin replied.

“Nope.” Dave shook his head. “Being in love with a woman, wanting her, craving her, doesn’t make a man blind. I notice other beautiful women and appreciate their beauty. But I love you.”

“I love you too.” She held his hand to her lips.

“If you love me, tell me.”

“This is something you're not going to give up on, isn’t it?”

“I told you.” Dave reasoned.

“The difference being that I didn’t want to know.”

He laughed, holding up his hand.

“OK, OK, fine. I know when to bow out gracefully. Women do like to keep some things to themselves. I understand that, and I respect it Erin. I shouldn’t push you…it’s not fair.”

“Mmm, damn.” She smiled.

“What?”

“That was…it was nearly believable. If I didn’t know you like I know you I would almost believe you meant that.”

“I knew you would scoff but I do mean it.” Dave flagged the server for the check. “We don’t have to tell each other everything. Just because I put myself out there, told you something I keep deep down, you surely don’t have to reciprocate. I understand completely.”

“Aha, now you're using reverse psychology. I forget sometimes I'm with the master; you know how to bend people to your will.”

“I don't need words with you, Erin. There are much more enjoyable ways to bend you to my will.”

“I have to use the ladies room.” She stood. “I’ll be right back.”

“I’ll be here.”

Dave pulled his money clip out of his pocket, put two twenties on top of the check, and relaxed in the booth. He had no idea how they’d gotten on the subject of sexual fantasies. He and Erin could talk about anything and tonight it was this. Every conversation they had made him smile. It could be conventional, adventurous, or just everyday things.

The woman made him high…that good high. Dave couldn’t quite believe it himself. All those years ago, the first time around, he thought he knew her. He thought he could read her like a cheap, but mostly interesting, novel. He hadn't known her at all. Getting to know her, taking it slow, enjoying every sweet moment; it was more fun than he could imagine.

“Are you ready?” She asked, coming back to the table.

“Yeah.” Dave nodded, standing up. He took her hand and alerted the server to the check and tip waiting on the table. He and Erin walked out, it was a drizzly late night in Georgetown, and headed back to his SUV. “I had a lot of fun tonight.” He said as he held the passenger door for her.

“I always have fun with you, David.”

“I'm that kind of guy aren’t I?”

“You're something alright.”

Dave laughed as he started the car and pulled out of the parking space. It was too small; a wonder he got into it in the first place. He got the giant Chevy Suburban out without nicking the Cadillac in front of him or the Jeep behind. Erin marveled at his dexterity and skill. It made her think about something else altogether and a smile crossed her lips.

“Look at that pretty smile.” He said. “Tell me what you're thinking about?”

“I like the way you move, Agent Rossi.”

“Yeah?”

“Mmm hmm.” She nodded.

“When I get you home I’ll show you something even better.”

“I'm looking forward to it.”

“And maybe if I'm really good, you'll tell me all about your fantasy.”

Erin rolled her eyes. He wasn’t getting anything out of her. Dave was always good; she had no doubt about that. But that didn’t mean she was going to tell him what he wanted to know. Of course, a little mystery always worked. Mystery kept them coming back for more.

And more, more, more was the way she liked it with David Rossi. She never fantasized about Aaron Hotchner, never, not even once. Still, what Dave didn’t know wouldn’t hurt him. If she had to live with the hot Emily Prentiss fantasy, he could live with that. And yet she was still smiling…Erin definitely had it bad.

“I wasn’t planning on too much conversation.” She replied. “But we’ll see how it goes.”

***

  



End file.
